


Rather be with you

by C Square (Emiko842)



Series: Coming up to breathe [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Other, Pre-Canon, Real Emotion Hours, Soriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko842/pseuds/C%20Square
Summary: You wonder how you got to the point where you’re too afraid to ask one of the most important people in your life her name.





	Rather be with you

You haven’t had a close friend in a while. Not since things exploded in the lab and Alphys stopped remembering years of broship. 

So, the lady behind the door means a lot to you. The oddest way to make a friend, and yet she’s honestly who you talk to the most beside Papyrus. Legally mandated breaks and frequent takeout from Grillby’s find you with your non-existent butt plopped in front of a door that hasn’t opened in your lifetime. Joking and trading stories for recipes and bug facts. 

You start baking, a token attempt that you figure won't go beyond one session until you describe the lumpy result to your friend and hear the excitement in her voice that she was able to share this. 

You find yourself wondering things, things you’d thought of before but forgot about for the sake of the privacy she seems to want to keep. Afraid that if you ask and the veil of anonymity goes away that she’ll stop showing up. But as time goes on and the novelty of a hoarse, bleating, grossly beautiful laugh doesn't wear off, you start to really wonder what her name is, what she looks like. Her voice always coming from above yours, whether you’re standing or sitting, humor curiosity and concern all coloring her words. You wonder how you got to the point where you’re too afraid to ask one of the most important people in your life her name.

You wonder if she feels the same, like your conversations are bright moments stolen from each day. This good friend and the bad laughs you have together is something you honestly never want to lose. 

The day that feeling cements itself into something that feels like a shared secret starts out a lot like any other. You find yourself by the door during morning sentry duty, idly working your way through a jar of relish as you sleepy giggle over whatever bit of humor either of you can think of. 

“k lady i think i got something, did you know that moon rock tastes better than earth rock?” 

“This is news to me, though I must inquire as to your experience in the matter. I had no notion that I have been talking to some sort of rock eating space goblin this whole time!” 

You promptly choke on your relish and have to collect yourself for a moment to make sure that you’re not going to die or anything. “snrk, well clearly you don’t know me that well, space rock's just a _little meteor_ compared to what you’ve got down here.” 

She loses it for good ten seconds as you grin goofily into your breakfast as you wait for her to think of one. 

“Hee Hee, Heh. Oh, oh I have one I remembered last night!” 

“lay it on me.” 

“So you are aware, of course, of how seven ate nine.” 

“oh geez, yeah it was all over the news in elementary school. nasty business that.” You try and sound mournful around the lightness in your chest “not sure ten ever recovered.” 

“Ah yes, but do you know _why_ seven ate nine my dear friend?” 

“they thought nine was a real ninny?” 

“Hee. No dear, it is because you are supposed to eat three square meals a day!” 

Oh that is _clever_. You’re in awe of the punmaster of this morning. “welp, can’t beat that this early, i think this round goes to you.” 

She laughsnorts in a way that is almost disgustingly self congratulatory and you take another bite of relish as your sockets crinkle in mirth. You’re both quiet for a few minutes, as you continue to eat and blink up at the snow and she, does whatever she does when she’s not talking. You wish you could glance over and see, look at what expression she’s making. See if her hands are fiddling nervously or still, if she has hands of course. As far as you know she knits over there, you’re not sure sounds as small as needles clinking would make it though. 

Eventually she’s the one to start speaking again, her voice a kind of somber that always gets you to pay attention. “My dear friend, forgive a silly old lady her ramblings but, I do not believe I have ever really thanked you. For doing this, for taking so much of your time to come here and talk to me through a door. I, it has meant an incredible amount to me and I know it can not always be fun trudging up here.” 

You’re quiet for a moment, trying to figure out how to respond. Just brushing it off with a ‘no prob’ seems kinda insulting considering how honest that felt. Being straight about emotional stuff has never really been your forte, but you figure you can at least make an attempt for someone who loves bad humor and always makes sure to ask how your day has been. 

“lady, look.” you cough into your hand. “this, i mean just, sitting here and shooting the shit? sharing some bad laughs and stupid stories or thoughts, along with getting papyrus’ shriek to that really special pitch, this is the best part of my day.” Embarrassed, you scratch your skull. “even if we end up spending so much time here we run dry all the jokes in the underground, it’s still where i’d want to hang out.” You can feel your face prickling with magic “really, where else am i gonna get hot info about what new discoveries been made in the bug hunting spot?” 

“Oh.” She sounds kind of stuffed up and you fumble with your relish before nervously giving the door two sharp raps. “Who is there?” 

“hot drink.” 

“Hot drink who?” 

“it’s me, your best-tea” 

And sorrow is, temporarily, pushed aside in favor of watery sounding giggles. “I would tell you it is probably strange to have a best friend you do not know the face of, but I suppose I am not one to talk. I suppose a little _mys-tea-ry_ always adds spice to one’s life!” 

You consider asking then, for a name, to come inside for a bit out of the snow and put an expression to the laugh. But you don't, you grin and lean back, and finish off your relish as the morning goes on. 

There’s always another day.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I was replaying undertale and realized that at the end Toriel seems to know Papyrus' name but not Sans', I'm very amused. 
> 
> Title from [VALENTINE - Her (Strider White Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05t-2v66DFY%0A)
> 
> I got some jokes from [these](http://csquareenthusiast.tumblr.com/post/164344763225/6-was-scared-of-7-because-7-8-9-but-why-did-7) [posts](http://csquareenthusiast.tumblr.com/post/152646735080/peaceuptoesdown-theminky-just-gonna-leave)
> 
> Edited by the lovely [Ingo](http://gearstations.tumblr.com/)


End file.
